Isabella the One and Only Love of Niklaus AKA Klaus
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Isabella and Klaus are very very much in Love since they both are Immortal and have a BabyGirl. Many Many Secrets? Damon and Katherine are her parents you thinking no way right? It has content Language and Lemons in the future Chapters. IF don't like then don't F***ing read it at all then like FOR REAL THOUGH. UGH. Love ya. Yay!


Chapter 1

Bella/Isabella POV

My name is Isabella Elizabeth Marie Salvatore Petrova Mickaelson you most all known me as Isabella "Bella" Elizabeth Marie Swan. I'm a vampire but not a cold one. I'm more of the traditional vampire where we burn in the sun but since I have a lapis lazuli ring that has been spelled, I'm pretty much okay. Vervain is also a big weakness for us, but since I have been ingesting vervain everyday for almost a century, I have grown almost immune to it, but weakening me in the process. A big plus for us is our control for thirst. When we feed, we don't need to necessarily kill nor change them. But, I only drink from blood bags because I don't want to hurt anybody. When we want to change another into a vampire, that person has to drink a vampire's blood, die with is his system and feed or drink human blood to complete the transition. , stake to the heart, killed by werewolf bite (these werewolfs change during the fullmoon not like the La Push pack that changes at anytime) that bitch Edward Cullen left me in the middle of the woods all by myself. I knew it that he didn't love me or he didn't care about me cuz he was cheating on me wit that stupid ass blondie binbo Tanya. He was just using me as some pet. We were dating for a year and half and he dumped me after few days after my fake birthday that was really low of him. I was sad but that sad about him and I was only really sad about my husband Klaus and my daughter Elizabeth Marie Salvatore Mickaelson I miss them soooooo much. It made me cry a bit. I am wondering how his family taking it though. I knew that his family loved me as their own as a daughter and sister. Just too really think that I was going to tell him my big ass secret but naw, you had to leave me and cheat on me wit that sanke cuz I was normally human. Wat was big ass mistake buddy you are soooo lucky that I didn't just kick your ass right then a there. I had to play this shy, clumsy, and pity little human a be all-sad and dress in ugly clothes. I was just playing you anyway and I didn't love you anyway either.

Plus I was happily married and have a daughter. Well before I was even born, my mother as Katrina Petrova was born in Bulgaria on June 22, 1425 and later banished to England after having a baby out of wedlock. She upon meeting Klaus and Elijah, two of the original vampires, that she is a Petrova Doppelganger, which means that she has to be sacrificed to release Klaus werewolf side. Then she used a vampire named Trevor who'd fallen in love wit her, to escape and tricked vampire Rose into turning her, making her useless to break the curse. Katherine escape infuriated Klaus who vowed to find her and kill her for her disobedience. Katherine spent her couple of years running and hiding to escape his wrath. Therefore, after those years of running Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls in 1864, pretending that her family had died in fire and came in to stay at the Salvatore Mansion. Where both Damon and Stefan Salvatore fell in love wit her by using her compos ion on them. Katherine may have giving both their blood to her and she give them her blood. She only had sex wit Damon for months and she even had them follow her like lovesick puppies. Wen the town's people of the founding families found out those vampires was among them they used this invention to get all the vampires together and burn them to death. Silly father and uncle tried to help her escape but father and uncle got shot by their very own father but they totally forgot they still had my mother's blood in their systems, which means they are in transition. Katherine maid/bestfriend was a powerful witch so she made jewelry made of Lapis Lazuli rings for my brother's so they can walk in the sun. Katherine had been gone over 9 months.


End file.
